<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twas the fight before christmas by WonderWobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043964">Twas the fight before christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin'>WonderWobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melon bun cookie is a lightweight who loves to flirt when she's tipsy. Avocado is the jealous type. What will happen when These two negatives go together at a Christmas eve party?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocado Cookie/Melon Bun Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twas the fight before christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cheesecake’s Christmas eve party was legendary and going well as usual, or so Avocado thought. Melon bun promised Avocado she wouldn’t drink anything that looked alcoholic, since melon bun was an extreme light weight, so that she wouldn’t get all flirty and dancy at such a refined party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was talking and laughing as usual, Avocado wore her usual christmas getup of a red sweater with black dress pants and black boots, her hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail, but with a pretty silver scrunchie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado was trying to make sure melon was within eyeshot every now and then. She thought Melon bun looked so cute tonight, Her hair was in a big, fluffy bun at the base of her neck held together with a green scrunchie. Her Gold blouse that showed off her toned arms and Dark jeans with red flats were pretty relaxed for a cheesecake party, but Cheesecake said she didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was gong deep into the night. Avocado was telling one of her best joke stories to her friends and some other guests. She was just about to tell the punchline when she spotted Melon bun and Yogurt Cream. What were they doing together? Avocado didn’t even know they knew each other…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado’s voice slowed down a bit as she kept talking, Melon bun was talking rather sweetly to Yogurt cream, who looked visibly uncomfortable, but was still trying to be polite. Avocado knew something was up. She finished up her story, excused herself, and went over to the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are you going after this, cutie pie?” Melon bun questioned, the blush on her face was getting more and more obvious as Avocado got closer, making the anger in her bubble up more. The one thing Avocado didn’t like to admit? She was the jealous type.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melon bun, dear…” Yogurt Cream said, putting a hand up with a nervous smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting?” Avocado questioned, her voice more or less full of spite. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yogurt cream took one look at Avocado and went pale. “Ah hello Avocado! I was just talking to &lt;elon here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yogurt more like cutie pie!” Melon said with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado grabbed Melon bun’s hand, “C’mon Melon bun we’re leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alreadyyyyy?” She whined. “Darn. Seeya cutie pie!” She cooed to yogurt cream, blowing him kisses. “I’ll bring you a cheddar stone someday!!” Yogurt cream, on the other hand, felt like it was definitely time to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avocado brought Melon out the back door of Cheesecake’s house. Melon was stumbling and giggling hysterically. Avocado was beyond upset as she put her hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” She began. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was what about??” Melon bun responded, smiling and going in to hug her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare touch me!” Avocado hissed. “I can’t believe you were flirting with someone else!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?? You were flirting with other people too!!” Melon bun said, Pointing a drunken finger at her as she swayed a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to my friends.” Avocado replied. You could practically see the steam coming off her. “And you told me you wouldn’t drink tonight!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t!!” Melon bun Wailed, flailing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES. YOU. DID!!” Avocado yelled, some nearby people stopped talking, looking over at the commotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melon bun seemed to sober up a bit at the yelling, she almost never heard Avocado yell like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts!! I’m done!” Avocado shouted again, Tears welling up in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re breaking up with me…!?” Melon bun asked in shock, this seemed to sober her completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know!!!” Avocado shouted one last time, before turning and storming off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A-Avo…” Melon bun started, but the lump in her throat and the pain in her heart stopped her from crying or going after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melon bun put her head down and began to weep. Being kinda naive, She honestly had no clue what “Surprise me” At an open bar meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand rested on Melon bun’s shoulder. Melon looked over and saw it was yogurt cream. He offered a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m sorry.” She muttered to yogurt Cream. “I feel like such a fool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melon bun, Let Avocado be angry. It’s all part of being in a relationship.” Yogurt cream replied. “I know it’s hard since tomorrow is Christmas, but I assure you, if she truly loves you, she will be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melon bun wiped away one of her tears. “Y-you’re right. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, after getting home and getting into some pajamas, Melon bun fell asleep watching her favorite christmas special from when she was a kid. The glow of the Christmas tree illuminated her face as she snored. Under the tree was a present for Avocado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Melon bun slowly woke up, Avocado still hadn’t come home. She had barely slept because all she could think of is how much she missed Avocado. After getting up, getting dressed in an ugly christmas sweater, and going into the kitchen to make some breakfast, she heard something upstairs. The sound of someone snoring. Melon bun gasped and ran up the stairs, almost tripping on her way up. She quietly opened the door. There was Avocado, Sound asleep on her side of the bed. Melon bun didn’t know whether to scream, cry, or to just climb into bed with her and fall back asleep. She crept to her side of the bed and got on her knees so that they were eye to eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avocado…?” She whispered, wondering if this was even real. Avocado slowly opened her eyes, her hand gently reached out and caressed her cheek. Melon bun’s eyes filled with tears almost instantly. “Oh Avocado, please forgive me! I didn’t know what i was drinking--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparkling told me everything, Babe.” Avocado said softly. “You were so excited and distracted by the festivities you didn’t even notice he was the bartender. He didn’t know you weren’t supposed to be drinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melon bun felt ridiculous. “You mean this all could have been prevented?! Ugh…” She rested her head on the side of the bed. Avocado smiled and pet her hair gently. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. I know you admire Yogurt Cream.” She looked up and blushed a little. “I suppose I do indeed…” She smiled a bit. “I think i got a perfect gift this year for christmas though.” Melon bun said. Avocado was puzzled. “What would that be?” Melon bun quietly kissed Avocado for a long moment. “I got you back, and I’ll never let you go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>